An unexpected dark light
by Ebonyshadow12
Summary: Elisabeth was a goddess who battled as only goddess with the gods against the demons in the Holy War. She met someone during her battle that she didn't see coming. Since the both of them have a mysterious past, they go to together on a journey to find their truth. It's a sort of AU, but based on the anime-serie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Author's note: Hi there! This is a story based on the anime-serie, but with an own twist and diffrent set-up...you'll notice what I'm talking about. Please do not judge if this story doesn't match with the anime because it's a sort-of AU.**

 **Hope you enjoy. English wasn't my native language so if there are mistakes, I apologise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

Elisabeth was a young goddess, wearing a long simple white dress that fit her body perfectly. Her pair of wings were average, twice the size of her body. Some gods and goddesses had larger wings, but she was the fastest of her kind. Her silver lime-green hair was pulled up in a bun, but it usually hang loose so it reached her lower back, waving a bit upwards with the wind. She stood tall, with a look of determination on her face. One eye was as blue as the clearest sky. Her other eye was now deep orange, with a three-pointed yellow star as her iris. It collected energy from within her, preparing her for countering the attack it was launched towards her.

It was war. The Sacred War was going on for almost a month now. Gods and goddesses were fighting against the Demon clan. Many, many aeons lived the gods and goddesses peacefully with the Demon clan, but the Demon King demanded to claim more territory from the gods and goddesses, just to show how powerful he was. Elisabeth couldn't imagine how the Demon King got his wish and declared war to them, but her once respect for them has quickly turned into hatred and disappointment. It was her told many times before that demons were just shellfish, uncaring and merciless creatures that you could better avoid, but she didn't believe them. Elisabeth wasn't someone who believed rumours unless she had proven them right herself.

The demons hadn't hurt her, let alone she had encountered one in her life. So why should she hate them in the first place?

But now she was very fed up with the demons. Most of the rumours she had heard in her sixty-four years of existence were proven true as soon as she saw an army of demons marching in battle stance towards her beloved kingdom. Her king reacted quickly, sending his holy army of strong, well trained and disciplined gods towards the battlefield, stopping the demons. The battle went on and on until this moment. Elisabeth has joined the holy army in secret since three weeks ago against the many orders she had received. That's why she wore a bun, to make her a little less noticeable. No goddesses were allowed to fight because they were specialized in the medicinal expertise. Some could even heal body parts that were separated from their owner. Their job was to heal the wounded gods, who were specialized in the arts of holy violent energy. Some gods could destroy one hundred lesser demons at once.

But Elisabeth was different, a black sheep among the white ones. She had both gifts. Her medicinal expertise was good, but the holy energy she felt within her since she was little had so much potential as offensive use. She could gather the energy, concentrate it into a bowl of light and beam it away from her at least one kilometre away. However, the more powerful the beam, the shorter the distance it could lay.

Elisabeth didn't know why she had both powers. She didn't have parents, only caretakers that taught her the art of healing. She developed the art of offensive energy herself, which resulted in she could only "beam" that energy. No one had ever witnessed her doing such things.

Today, it didn't matter since she wasn't the only one who was going to fight.

Elisabeth had gathered her energy and when the demon in front of her had unleashed a dark energy, shaped as a giant bowl towards her, she deflected it easily when she released her concentrated energy beam. A white flash blinded both her and her opponent, but when she saw that the demon was slowly disappearing, she knew she had won the small battle.

Her small victory was short lived as soon as a blast of energy hit her from behind, paralyzing her long enough to make her fall downwards towards the earth. She fell with her back downwards and could see her comrades fight on against the enemy. She didn't see who had attacked her. She felt her energy leaving her, making her unable to use telepathy instead of her paralyzed wings. One demon above her noticed she was still awake and shot a quick, powerful beam at her. Elisabeth felt weak and couldn't react in time to counter it.

Suddenly a dark bowl of energy came from under her and deflected the beam that was going to hurt her. She felt a strong gush of wind underneath her, bringing her wings back to life and she could stabilise herself before she felt down even more. She felt unusual strength of the energy passing her by before she felt that wind. She scanned the area around and underneath her, looking for her saviour, but couldn't find him or her. Full of confusion and relief she flapped her wings, flying back towards the sky.

As she came closer to the battlefield, she felt the presence she had felt earlier again. On the left side of her, a smaller person then she was with large black wings and messy blond hair, floated around the same high as Elisabeth. It was obvious to her it was a demon, with black eyes, a black mark on his forehead that went all the way towards the tips of his fingers on his right hand and black aura around him. He wore dark robes and white pants. Still, she didn't feel immediately alarmed because he didn't look at her with hatred or disgust, but more like he was considering if he should attack her or not. He kept staring at her, but she couldn't remove her eyes from him either. She didn't understand the feeling she had within her, but it was as if her heart told her that she could trust him, which she thought was not optional.

Unconsciously she brought her hands to her chest, feeling uncertain with every second that passed. The demon looked unexpectedly surprised at her movement and moved his arms loosely upwards, but around the height of his middle to show her he wasn't going to attack. His eyes however shot upwards and suddenly he stood in battle stance and made a bowl of dark energy in his hands. He unleashed it and everything was happening so fast that, out of surprise, Elisabeth let out a yelp and squeezed her eyes shut. The attack wasn't meant for her and she knew that because when she opened her eyes and turned around, she saw the attack hit another demon on his head. The demon fainted and fell downwards, disappearing along the way.

Elisabeth turned her attention back to the demon who had saved her twice today. He stood again with his arms spread to let her know he would not harm her. Elisabeth let herself relax a bit and reached hesitantly and slowly a hand towards the demon. The demon realised what she was doing and mirrored her motion, but with his left hand. She withdrew her hand instinctively, but the demon's eyes softened and for the first time in her entire existence, she saw a demons smile. A small reassuring smile that made her doubts disappear. She knew from rumours that when goddess or gods touched a demon, a painful spark would flow through the body from both parties. However, she had never confirmed that and as stubborn she was, she reached despite that for the demons outstretched hand.

She would have never done that if she knew they weren't at a height low enough that no one would notice them.

Their hands almost touched as Elisabeth came closer until a certain distance was between them. The demon took the final step and carefully took her right hand in his left.

Nothing happened.

Both demon and goddess were surprised at the outcome and laughed short and softly. When they opened their eyes again and looked at each other, the demon let go of her hand and instead made a bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a goddess that isn't hostile." He stood up straight again and smiled. He flew just a little higher so their eyes were at the same level and thus neither of them had to look down or up. Elizabeth was intrigued with his eyes because they changed color. They were pitch black, but they slowly started to brighten up and the green covered more and more the darkness. "My name is Meliodas. A demon that once belonged to the Demon Clan."

Elisabeth's eyes widened when those words left his mouth and made her confused.

"Really? Meliodas-sama, if you don't mind my asking, but how come you're here while your own clan abandoned you? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Enjoying the freedom you have?"

Meliodas smiled once more before he answered.

"I do not mind that question, however I can only answer if you would tell me something first."

Elisabeth was starting to wonder if she should have trusted him that easily.

"What is your name?" Meliodas still wore his smile, but turned his head slightly sideward to express his curiosity.

Elisabeth had to chuckle on that question. Ohh… she thought relieved.

"My name is Elisabeth. A goddess that actually shouldn't be here."

Meliodas hummed in reply. "Ahhh, I was wondering why you were the only goddess among the gods here. Why is that though? We demons fight whether we're male or female."

Elisabeth just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, not trusting Meliodas enough yet to tell why. Strangely he seemed to notice she was holding in the truth, but didn't question her further. After all, he has evaded her first question. He wasn't planning to tell her the answer to that question either.

"Too soon to tell why I think." He concluded. "No worries. It's not important." His eyes scanned her body and his smile was gone, replaced with a concerned look. Her dress was thorn at some places and here and there she had some bruises. At her shoulder she was even bleeding a bit. "You look hurt. Al you alright? Can't you heal yourself?" Elisabeth was shocked he knew goddesses could heal someone or even themselves.

"How do you know we can do that?"

Meliodas chuckled. "How is it otherwise possible for gods to battle on the battlefield, free of bruises and everything, while some moments ago they were attacked?"

Elisabeth admired his keen attention, but feared he was planning all of this. Gaining her little trust just to let her spill all their secrets so he could tell the Demon King everything he had learned from her.

"Meliodas-sama, euhmm…" Elisabeth struggled with finding the right words. She didn't look at him anymore and fumbled with her fingers nervously.

Meliodas noticed again that she still didn't trust him with that kind of information, which he completely understood since they were the opposite of each other. Of what they are.

"Elisabeth." He said, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes, Meliodas-sama?" Meliodas couldn't describe what he feel, but the way she just had said his name made his mind blank for one whole second. He recovered quickly before she would notice and gathered his thoughts before he spoke.

"You don't have to say anything you're not comfortable with, but may I ask you something? I want your honesty." Elisabeth nodded.

"Are you able to heal yourself?" Elisabeth bit on her lip, debating inwardly if she should tell him or not.

"If you cannot, I would like to take you somewhere where you can be healed. It's obviously you cannot return to your kingdom now since you have fought against your orders. If you cannot heal yourself then the goddesses who can won't be able to heal you either. That is why I have to ask you this. I'm most definitely not going to take you to the demon kingdom. Could you please give me an honest answer?"

Elisabeth was quiet because of the honest words that Meliodas spoke. Never had she have heard such kind things of a demon towards a god or goddess, let alone to her. The way he spoke and the way he chose his words made her realise he was really concerned about her well-being. She then decided to trust him a little more.

"No, I am not able to heal myself. Only others, but only minor or injuries which are nothing like putting body-parts together."

Meliodas raised his eyebrows and smiled once more at her quite funny answer. She however didn't seem to notice that.

"Would you give me the honour to take care of you, Elisabeth?"

She nodded once, not thinking about it too much since she was suddenly conscious of the still going battle above them.

 **Leave a review if you'd like to :) I might continue this story.**

 **By for now!**

 **ES12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Author's note: Hellooo. Thank you so much** ** _Benzybaby_** **,** ** _dbzgtfan2004 and Tawnypelt37_** **for your kind reviews! It really motivates me to keep writing and it is good to know that you are really interested in this story!**

 **As you noticed I have re-update chapter 1 because I saw some things here and there that needed to be changed. So now I hope it is less full of errors…**

 **I also intend to make long chapters such as chapter 1. So what I'm meaning to say is that I will take my time in writing chapters in order to make a good story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

It wasn't easy for them to escape the battlefield. Some demons and gods were blocking their way out, but so far they managed to defeat them before they could. Eventually, Meliodas had to pull out his sword in order to stand up against the many enemies. His sword was half the size of the standard swords Elizabeth have seen in her entire existence, but it was also a sword she had never seen before. The blade was half silver that shone in the sunlight, while the other half was greyish green. There were half circles on the green side that decorated the blade. There were also a couple of holes in the middle that went to the end of the blade. Despite it was smaller than common swords, it was the right size for Meliodas because he wielded it easily and with such elegance. As if it was made just for him only. It was also really handy that at least one of them had a weapon besides their powers. Many demons and gods were armed with weapons besides their powers or shields.

Elizabeth had no idea where Meliodas was leading her to, but like Meliodas had concluded, she didn't have much else to go. Never had she imagined to run away from her people. She didn't know if she should be guilty or relieved. Through her life she felt alone and abandoned because of who she was. People gave her often cold looks or ignored her like she wasn't one of them. On the other hand, she had never experienced a life away from the gods and goddesses. The opportunity to explore the world of which she had dreamed of since she was little was suddenly in front of her. Maybe that was the reason she decided to put her faith and trust in the demon that had saved her from falling down to Earth.

However, she reminded herself, she hasn't left the battlefield yet. There is still a chance she get caught. Once that happens, she will be dragged back towards her cold home once more. At the top of that, the people will possibly treat her even more like an outcast than ever. And she will gladly prevent that.

She and Meliodas were quite the pair. They fought together quite well in Elizabeth's eyes. Her powers were effective against the demons and she could protect the both of them most of the time from rays that came towards them. Every beam she aimed was as bright as a star that blinded targets for a few seconds. Those were enough for Meliodas to bring their opponents down. In other situations they created distractions so the opponent didn't know which one he should focus on. Meliodas and Elizabeth covered each other backs and warned each other when an enemy would charge them out of nowhere. She liked the fact that Meliodas could easily keep up with her speed, despite she was abnormally fast for an goddess. if they keep up their pace, wherever Meliodas was planning to lead her, they would surely reach it very soon.

But the tables were turned as soon as they started to get surrounded by gods. An god had recognized Elizabeth unfortunately and called out to the other gods to join him.

"Elizabeth-chan! What in heaven's sake are you doing?! Get the hell away from that demon at once!"

Elizabeth was angry. The god that ordered her to flee was someone who had bullied her the first two decades of her life. His name was Angon and he had always thought of her as a freak because she was practically an orphan and had both healing and offensive energy. He was a child of high origin so he was spoiled and praised a lot. He had larger wings then her, wore armor over his white robes and carried a spear with a giant iron knife at the tip. Other gods and goddesses thought he would become a great holy warrior someday since he had been at the academy of the holy army. Worst of all is that he did become a great holy soldier because he is one of the commanders of the army. Being a commander was the highest rank and respect a soldier could achieve.

Elizabeth spread her arms to make clear she won't obey and will protect Meliodas. "I will not take orders from you or anyone else who tells me to abandon my friend!"

He looked shocked, but burst out in laughing one second later. "Your friend? Who? That disgusted little devil behind you is your friend? Have you lost your mind?! Did you forget demons are not trustworthy and only think about their sorry selves?! You were friendless your entire life, you are anything but obeisant and a disgrace and a burden to everyone. If you do not step away from our enemy you will be nothing more to anyone else but a betrayer."

Elizabeth was hurt because of his words. Even though he had been cruel towards her, never did he spoke such things towards her until now. She felt lonely, sad and had a hard time to not cry in front of everyone. Memories of her life flooded through her head of moments when the goddesses and gods weren't friendly towards her. She had always felt like a fly among the butterflies, a charcoal next to the crystals. The ones who treated her normally were her adoptive sisters Veronica and Margaret, but even they couldn't truly understand her. Elizabeth really tried to please everyone, but her clumsiness put everyone's patience on the proof, her skills in the medicinal expertise wasn't as great as it should be and everyone would avoid her because she had talent for using her energy offensively, which is a power only gods should behold.

Elizabeth hung her head before she spoke, her bangs covering both her eyes. "If protecting someone who treated me kindly is the cause of becoming a traitor to my people, then it is a privilege to stand by his side, rather than return to those who never stood by me."

Angon laughed out loud again, but now more dangerously with a hint of madness. His companions readied themselves to attack as he brought his spear into fighting position.

"Then, Elizabeth-chan, you shall be called from now on 'Elizabeth the foreseen traitor'. Prepare to die Elizabeth the foreseen traitor!"

The gods charged at them with energy beams that would been deadly for the both of them. Elizabeth knew they wouldn't stand a chance if she tried to deflect a beam because over thirteen soldiers attacked at the same time. She closed her eyes and awaited her fate, hoping she would somehow save Meliodas from the coming death.

Suddenly she felt a breeze passing her from behind and a dark presence in front of her.

"FULL COUNTER!"

Screams of horrified men echoed through the sky. Elizabeth was confused when she didn't feel anything hit her and decided to slowly open her eyes. She widened them in shock as soon as she just witnessed the gods being blown away somehow like flies in a hurricane. In front of her stood Meliodas in defensive battle stance, his wings were slightly bigger and rounded backwards around Elizabeth protectively. He was breathing heavily and Elizabeth could sense a dark aura around him that kept growing. She started to get worried, but she wasn't afraid of him. She still felt she could trust him not to attack her, but she was worried about his well-being. Meliodas seemed to be more aggressive than a few moments ago. He was snarling softly, barely able to be heard, but Elizabeth couldn't miss his warnings.

She decided to test the waters and slowly reached towards him.

"M-Meliodas…-sama?"

He roughly turned his head towards her, still holding his angry gaze he had shot just to the gods.

Elizabeth took quickly a breath in shock. His eyes weren't brightly green anymore. They were darker than black where not a single spark of light dared to lit up his eyes. The dark aura around him had grew in the meantime and darkened with every passing second. It brought shivers to Elizabeth and goose bumps started to form across her skin. She gulped before she tried again to reach out to him.

"Meliodas-sama. Are you alright?"

His response was a snarl before he spoke. His voice a tune lower than usual. "He shouldn't have talked to you in such way."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose when he said that. Was that the reason that angered him that much?

"It's alright," she hesitantly said, trying to calm him down. "I'm used to it and right now I am not bothered with his assault. He didn't mattered to me ever since I have known him. His words… it's okay." She noticed she wandered of too far into her past. Meliodas didn't need to know right now. It would only upset him more and Elizabeth was trying to calm him down and get him back to his senses.

His anger was rising more as soon as she told him that it wasn't the first time he had threatened her. "Why," begun Meliodas. "Why do you defend him? Why defend him even though he has been cruel to you from the day you have met?"

Elizabeth bowed her head in shame and relaxed her arms. It wasn't a good move because her injured shoulder stung nastily. She brought her arm back up to ease the pain as she held her shoulder with her hand.

The movement seemed to calm Meliodas at last. His anger changed into worry and guilt as his eyes observed her injured shoulder. Elizabeth saw his eyes returning to the green she adored and the black aura that was around him disappeared just as quickly.

"it's getting worse, isn't it?" He asked gently.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it's just stiff. That's all." She smiled to ensure him she was fine.

Meliodas nodded once. "In that case we better continue our way, but do not force yourself okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, convincing him she would be alright and will continue fighting at his side.

 **Author's note: Hehe, took me long enough... Do you have any idea where Meliodas is taking Elizabeth?**

 **By for now!**

 **ES12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's note: Hi here! First of all, thank you very much for your sweet reviews Benzybaby and Tawnypelt37. And also, thank you so much "guest" for taking your time as well for writing a review. And I really apreciate the followers to follow my story. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you like the previous chapters.**

 **Second of all, Tut557 has pointed me out that the chapter update didn't go well. So I checked it and I almost dropped my computer. I have no idea how I caused it, but hopefully it is now fixed...sorry about that.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sweat was covering both Elizabeth and Meliodas after fighting for hours against their own race. The both of them were reaching their limit and it still seems there will be no end to the battlefield.

Meliodas clicked his thong when he slaughtered the next demon. He looked over at Elizabeth and was concerned about her physical state. He could see she was pushing herself to far. The many bruises on her body were looking nastier. The bleeding on her shoulder seemed to have stopped, but it might have infected. The dark circles underneath her eyes indicated she has used most of her energy. Sometimes she would stumble a bit when she flew. It could be only a matter of minutes before she would pass out.

When they continued their way, Elizabeth flew much slower than she potentially could. Meliodas noticed she was trailing behind and halted, stopping Elizabeth as well when he held her upper arms carefully. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, but her inner fighting spirit was still there in her eyes.

"I'm…fine…Meliodas-sama," she said between breaths.

He smiled. "You promised you wouldn't push yourself to hard."

Elizabeth knew he was just teasing her. She sweatdropped and hung her head. "Yeah, I know…"

Meliodas hung his head as well and shook his head. _Stubborn goddess_ , he thought while smiling softly. _Guess I have no choice then_.

When Elizabeth at last threatened to pass out, he quickly picked her up with one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Elizabeth let out a little yelp and blushed when she saw Meliodas his face suddenly very close.

"Meliodas-sama! What are you doing?" She held her hands close to herself. She didn't know where she should put her hands since Meliodas was the only one so far that held her like this. She was nervous and was convinced he can hear her heart flutter like crazy.

He sniggered in response before he answered. "Keeping you from falling down again." Elizabeth turned even redder from embarrassment. "I might have a way out of here. It seems we wouldn't otherwise make it."

Elizabeth was confused at his words. "What are you saying?

His face was serious when he spoke. "A little faith in me for now alright?"

Elizabeth looked away from his piercing eyes and instead focused on looking straight ahead. Once again the demon asked for her trust without giving her answers. So far he hadn't let her down once, not even when he was almost losing his control over his powers. He could have hurt her while she was fighting or even when they first met. Yet, he didn't.

Her attention was drawn to his hand that held her. Between his thump and his middle finger he held a very small purple orb that sparkled in the sunlight.

 _Are you really going to trust your natural enemy?_

Elizabeth froze. She hadn't heard that voice for more than a decade.

 _Do you really think he won't betray you once you escaped? You are no longer a goddess of the clan so why won't he attack you?_

He won't. He had his chances and yet he didn't. I trust him.

 _And, if I may ask, why do you trust him even though he keeps avoiding your questions? Keeping you constantly in the dark?_

I'm sure he has his reasons, just as I do. He trust me blindly as well.

 _Might be so, but what if, once your alone with him, he tortures you until you spill every secret about your kingdom?_

He is as much as a betrayer as I am! He won't return to his clan even if I tell him everything.

"ELIZABETH! Get a hold of yourself!"

 _Are you sure?_

"Wha-what?" Elizabeth's head was exploding and pounding at the conversation she had and Meliodas yelling in her ear to keep her focused.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, his panicking voice clearing her minds for one second.

Just enough for her to answer him.

"I do," she said, relaxing in his arms while her eyes started to cloud."Tsss, your description of this current situation is once again magnificent Merlin."

"My, what mess you have made once again Meliodas."

"Tsss, your description of this current stiuation is once again magnificent Merlin."

"So what? How would you like me to call this then? A inhuman catastrophe with a serious problem?"

…

"…sorry for lashing out like that."

"It's alright. I know it isn't your mistake. You did what was best in your opinion and right now we should focus on how to end this."

"She is as much as an castaway as I am now. She couldn't live any longer with the people she knew."

…

"It was the right decision to take her here with you. More importantly, I am most curious of what she's capable of. I have never heard of a goddess who can fight and heal."

"You should have seen her out there. She is strong and sadly underestimated by her people."

"Goddesses are common known for their arrogance. How sad that they spread the rumor 'they represent good and demons the evil of this world'. We all do things we are proud of and things we want to burry deep within our hearts no one should ever know. That doesn't make an individual good or bad. Let alone a whole clan or kingdom."

…

"I've missed you Merlin."

…

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly as she regained consciousness. She expected to wake up in a world of light, but the only light that illuminated her dark room was a small oil lamp on her bedside table. Her head didn't pound as much as moments ago. She did feel the stiffness in her body. Despite that she wanted to see if Meliodas was alright. She pushed herself up, swung her legs over the bed and threw away the comfortable warm sheets. She instantly felt the chill air tickling her barely-covered body. She still wore the same dress, which was full of holes and dirt now. There was even a bit of blood and she quickly put a hand on her injured shoulder.

It was bandaged. Well bandaged.

The bandage wouldn't hinder her if she wanted to fly, but it did support her shoulder.

When her head was finally completely awake, she realized something.

Where was she?

She stood up and picked one of the two thin blankets from her bed. She wrapped it around herself and she felt it's warmth spreading over her chilled body. Barefoot she took the oil lamp and exited her bedroom.

The creaking of her door was quite loudly, but no one seems to react to it, or might have heard it. So without any hesitation she fully opened the door, revealing an even darker room. The small oil lamp she held in one hand wasn't enough to illuminate the whole unknown room, but she could at least see where she was walking.

After carefully stepping into the dark room, she noticed it was the living room. On the right side were two more wooden doors and a staircase that led to the next floor as well as the basement, probably.

On her left was a couch and a kitchen. The couch was crimson and looked like it was at least a few years old. The kitchen was simple and yet contained the things every kitchen should need. On the kitchen table right in front of her was a single tankard with a note underneath it. Curiosity won over her manners and she made her way to the table. She put the oil lamp on the table, took a seat on one of the six chairs and carefully took the letter from under the tankard. There was something written in neat and clear handwriting. And it was clear it was meant for her.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _If you read this while we have not returned yet, there is a tankard that contains a liquid mixture of nutrients and healing herbs that will strengthen you and help you recover._

 _I apologize for the confusion in your head. A lot of questions must be on your mind right now. We hope to return by sunrise. We can talk then. In the meantime, try to get some rest. I've managed to quicken the healing process, but it requires a lot of stress for your body._

 _Might you be hungry or thirsty, check the kitchen. I'm doing some groceries too, might you wonder what we are doing in the middle of the night._

 _See you in a few hours._

 _With kind regards,_

 _Merlin_

Elizabeth eyed the mysterious liquid-containing tankard. Neither the color, nor the smell of it encouraged her to drink it. The color was dark green and it smelled like rotten fish and apples. She looked at the note once more to see if she have read it all. On the back however, there was a small note:

 _Do not smell the tankard. I know it is disgusting…I promise the taste will be better._

Elizabeth sweatdropped. Too late, I'm afraid… she thought. She took a deep breath, hold on onto the tankard, breathed out and drunk as fast as she could the whole tankard empty.

The taste, like Merlin wrote, was indeed much better. She could taste the honey, licorice and chamomile. Moreover, she felt instantly better.

She suddenly had to laugh. And she didn't hesitate to let it out.

What a crazy adventure so far! A demon helped her escape the battlefield and now she's staying in someone's house without direct permission and is she drinking a strangely, yet amazing liquid from a tankard. She didn't even know if she should trust the person. That person knows already who she was apparently, while she, on the other hand, didn't even know the stranger's name.

And yet, she blindly follows the instructions on the note.

Her look went somber. Why, she thought. Why did she do that? Trusting the persons she have or not even have met yet. She wasn't someone who would trust anyone easily, yet she did with the demon and now, even worse, the person who wrote the letter. She learned the harsh truth since she was only 15. Her people is very attached to their knowledge and standards. An exception like her that didn't fit within the standards was doomed to be an outcast. She had her fair share of being bullied, ignored and humiliated. Despite she had a flawless white skin, the mental scars would remain for eternity. And at times like this when she was or felt alone, she could feel every tear that dripped from her cheeks. For all the tears she have shed so far could easily fill a pond. And the fish could swim in it.

And now, one tear trailed down from the corner of her eye, down her cheek and into the empty tankard.

"I just hope they are different," she whispered into the darkness as the oil lamp burned out.

 **Author's note: sooo...hope you liked the chapter :) Do not forget to review or follow this story :) If you'd like of course**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Author's note:** **Hi there! Long time no see. I've slacked off because I was reading the whole Nanatsu no taizai-manga. And I'm screaming it out because I'm now at the end of chapter 243 and can't wait for the next chapter. I've a feeling it will stretch until around chapter 310, maybe even further just like Fairy Tail (yes I've read the whole manga too and have seen a lot of episodes of it, not all of them I think, it's been a while and was almost crying when it ended). Soooo, since the manga of Nanatsu no taizai is much bigger than the anime-serie, I've decided to write this story gradually based on the manga too, but not yet. There's so much going on in there and so many characters to write about that for now I'm just focusing on the anime first.**

 **Anyhow…** **Tawnypelt37** **was right. You'll see why ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

Elizabeth couldn't remember she returned to her bed last night, but when she woke up she lay again on her stomach with the warm sheets around her. Through her hazy thoughts she felt a little better. She sat up and stretched her back until it cracked. With a satisfying sigh she looked at her one of her hands. She made a fist, concentrated on gathering a small amount of energy and opened her hand. Her once empty hand now held a small orb of her energy, ready to be unleashed. She closed her hand again and absorbed her own energy.

Suddenly she was aware of voices behind her door. She recognized the voice of Meliodas. It was unmistakable.

"…wonder if this would be enough beer."

"Meliodas."

"Hmm?"

"That's enough for the whole winter."

"You sure? I don't want to run out of beer as long as we are heading for the next village."

That was obviously the voice of Meliodas. The other one probably belongs to a woman he has spoken to before. What was her name again? Mara? Merlene? No…

"You pig! There's enough for three whole villages! For two weeks straight!"

A third voice? That's new.

"…pig?" said the other two more familiar voices.

The curiosity within Elizabeth conquered her tiredness and she carefully climbed out of bed, the soft creaking of her bed filling the silence in her room. The rambling outside her bedroom continued about the amount of food they gathered last night and probably this morning. When she opened her door, she was quite shocked.

In front of her was the room just like she had seen last night, but now in the back there were wooden chests filled with all kinds of vegetables, fruits and meat. Behind those stood a few dozen boxes of bottles, all of them looked the same. Those were probably the beer they talked about.

Indeed there was more than enough.

The large kitchen table was more lively now. Meliodas and the tall woman with long dark purple hair sat at the kitchen table with all different kinds of stuff. By the looks of it a full breakfast table. There was one plate unoccupied next from Meliodas, maybe meant for her. On the floor stood a huge pink pig eating from a plate as well. What Elizabeth noticed was that the huge wings of Meliodas are gone. Maybe he has retractable wings?

The woman was the first one that noticed her appearance.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. Meliodas and the pig looked in my direction as well.

When she spoke, a shudder went from Elizabeth's toes to head. Since she have heard her voice a couple of times now, she suddenly remembered a conversation between her and Meliodas. And what Meliodas said before she slept again that first night here.

 _"_ _I've missed you Merlin."_

His voice back then sounded like they haven't spoken to each other for a long time. Also, the way Meliodas said those words, it sounded like she meant more to him. By thinking of that Elizabeth's heart begun to pump a bit heavier.

What is this feeling, she thought.

"Morning Elizabeth!" Meliodas said while Elizabeth walked over to them. His sudden voice wiped away her newly discovered unclear emotion and instead brought a smile on her face. The demon smiled also, satisfied with seeing Elizabeth in a better mood after what they had been through.

"Yo you're awake!" The pig was surprised to see the goddess finally awake.

Elizabeth bowed. "Good morning to two you as we.." She look up in surprise.

The pig can talk?!

"YOU CAN TALK?!"

The pig smiled and showed his white teeth. "Yes ma'am I can talk . The name's Hawk. Nice to meet ya."

Elizabeth sniggered. So that was the third person she heard talking before. "Well hello there. My name is Elizabeth, but you've probably noticed by now."

Hawk's grin went only wider as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Still nice to meet ya."

Elizabeth turned her attention to the woman whose name was still unheard yet.

She smiled politely. "I saw you have drunk my potion to the last drop. You are looking much better already," she said, bringing her hands under her chin to support her head. "My name is Merlin. I am the owner of this house and a friend of Meliodas and Hawk. I took care of your wounds. Yours weren't dangerous, but your shoulder was bleeding too much. I had to stich it."

Elizabeth smiled again. The bothersome feeling in her heart has somehow disappeared. "Thank you." She then bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you at last. Thank you for taking care of us, while I have nothing to offer..."

"Nonsense," Merlin interrupted. "Just be yourself and that's fine. Come sit with us, we have much to talk about."

"Hey," Meliodas said, watching Elizabeth carefully. "When did your right eye become blue?"

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "I think when I slept. When there is no danger my eyes return to normal."

His smile only became wider. "That's good to hear!"

When the four of them ate together, Merlin talked or questioned most of the time. Sometimes Meliodas or Hawk said something, but it was obvious who was really eager to catch up. She first explained where they went last night. Apparently it was for a plan they had in mind. They wanted to start a bar. It explained obviously the enormous amount of food and beer they had bought, but the reason why was left unspoken.  
Elizabeth was still feeling uncomfortable. She had gotten used to the fact that Meliodas hadn't betrayed her yet and even brought her to safety, out of the battlefield, but Merlin had been kind enough to heal and take care of them (even though she and Elizabeth were practical strangers to each other). Why is it that a demon (who was anything but a heartless) and a human (who has a surprisingly wide range of knowledge) are being this kind, generous and friendly? Not even once they had made a rude comment, assaulted or ignored her.  
While Merlin, Meliodas and Hawk continued to talk, Elizabeth couldn't do anything else but mentally stare ahead of her. She was simply blown away with the idea that there are beings out there with simple manners and are most definitely not simple-minded who would say whatever anyone else says to fit in.

She felt relief washing over her. Pure bliss.

 _You know that this won't last long. Not until they find out who you truly are._

That voice again.

Would you please stop speaking into my head?

 _Not until you stop this nonsense and return to where you came from._

Where? My own hell in heaven?

 _You do not belong here. Neither does your so called 'friend'._

Neither of us have somewhere to belong for now. We…we are actually free. Free to be who we want to be!

 _You will always be who you have been your entire existence. You'll always be a goddess. A goddess who should stop this nonsense and go back!_

Be silent! I was suppressed! Now nothing holds me back for who I am!

 _You'll always be you. And deep within you you'll last wish shall always be to become part of the goddess-clan._

She was that much in argue with her voice that she couldn't hear Merlin talking to her and calling her name.

"Elizabeth?" Hawk was confused by her sudden stiff body and her clouded eyes that looked ahead and at the same time in the distant.

"Can't she hear us? Has this happened before?"

"I think yesterday. I held her and suddenly it was like she was tripping. Eventually she came by when I kinda shouted in her ear." Meliodas layed a hand on her not-injured shoulder and shook Elizabeth while calling her name. Unexpectedly she came to her senses.

"Wha..what is it? Did I stare? Sorry, that's rude of me," she said, hiding her true reason of spacing out.

"Elizabeth, are you alright," asked Hawk with a sad voice. "It was almost like you were hypnotized. It looked scary."

"Oh," Elizabeth said with a quivering voice. "I'm sorry for scaring you. All of you, but I'm alright." She tried to smile, but failed to.

"Interesting," Merlin said out of the blue, which made Elizabeth look at her with a surprised face.

"What? What's interesting?"

"Well," Merlin begun. "you seem to only come by when a condition in your environment changes. For example, Meliodas explained he brought you back to your senses when he shouted. Before that he just called your name."

"But," she continued. "This time we all spoke to one another, but there was no touching. When Meliodas shook your shoulders however, a condition changed and your senses came back again. I wonder, what have you seen?"

Elizabeth hesitated. On one hand she didn't want to tell them. She was so used to hide this secret because no one ever believed her. She once told Veronica and Margaret a few decades ago about this. They clarified her insane and to punish her for saying something like that, she was chained to the "Pillar of dishonor". It's one of the few steps for becoming more distant towards her clan, a fearful punishment for every goddess or god.

However, there was a part of her that would love to spill her secret.

She decided to tell them, but with a twist.

"Sometimes," she started. "Sometimes I get flashbacks of memories that make me unaware of my surroundings. It's a habit which I have no clue of how it started. I don't know why I react like this too." Elizabeth smiled, this time it didn't fail. "But don't worry about it. I do this to sort out my memories. After all I'm already 64. I need to sort them from time to time or I might forget something important."

They bought it.

"Not to be rude towards you Elizabeth," Merlin said while looking directly into Elizabeth's eyes "but I have a question. I actually always have known that gods and goddesses were that much proud of their clan and had such tight bonds between one another that no one would even consider to run away. So why have you?"

Elizabeth hung her head, letting her bangs covering her eyes again. "I'm not a typical goddess I'm afraid. I have a different experience with my kind…".

Merlin waited for Elizabeth to continue, but she didn't. Merlin could only guess which made her head burst from the many ideas she had. Hawk felt sorry for Elizabeth so instead he continued eating his meal. Meliodas on the other hand had a fairly idea of her story since he had met Angon. An uncomfortable short silence fell.

Suddenly Elizabeth looked up and into the eyes of Meliodas. "How rude of me, I haven't asked about your well-being! Were you seriously injured? How are you feeling at the moment?"

Meliodas laughed nervously. "Nah, no worries. Merlin patched me up. She's the best. Come to think of it." He turned his attention to Merlin. "Merlin, since you are aware of the situation out there right now, I was wondering what's here on Earth? I can't imagine the war up above doesn't affect someone down here."

"No," Merlin started. "It doesn't affect anyone in particular."

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk sighed in relief. What a disaster it would be if the clans on Earth are also in war.

"It doesn't affect anyone in particular because we have a world war down here."

Hawk spit out his meal while Meliodas and Elizabeth looked horrified.

"SAY WHUT?!" yelled Hawk.

Merlin continued. "Between the clans on Earth and the sky, thus the giants, fairies, humans, druids, beastmens, the vampires and the demons and gods and goddesses, were always arguments, fights or small wars, but never to this extinction as today. Most of the time was about dominance of an area or small arguments. To keep it short, at some point a few weeks ago, something or someone has triggered the ultimate battle between all the races. No one has witnessed so far who was responsible. Neither do I have any clues. It all started at one. I'm afraid that, at this rate… may the guiding spirits know how we would survive this."

Elizabeth looked worried at Merlin. "Is there a way to stop this world war? Or at least for some time?"

No one said anything, but kept looking at her.

Elizabeth bowed her head just slightly from embarrassment. "I know it sounds naïve, but there must be something we can do. I cannot bear the thought of innocent men, women and children being victim because of this."

"Well," Merlin begun. "Your idea isn't as naïve as you think it is. I've heard of people that there is a book with a forbidden spell to seal anything the caster desires. The price however is to sacrifice something, but I cannot remember what that was." She suddenly stood up and unconsciously made Elizabeth blush, while Meliodas and Hawk didn't seem to be bothered by Merlin's appearance. Merlin wore barely anything, but enough to keep her private parts… private. She wore a very thin dark purple coat that only just covered her breasts and a underwear-like pants, sorter than most female underwear Elizabeth has ever seen. She didn't wear a bra.

"If you have eaten enough would you be kind to clean up," Merlin spoke, already walking to wherever she might be going "I'll check my collection of books to see if I have the miraculous book with the forbidden spell."

When Merlin came back, she had brought a book that looked as normal as it could be. The difference though was it was untitled.

She dropped the book on the now clean table and scanned quickly through it, obviously looking for something in particular.

"Aha!" She laid a finger on the page she was looking for. She read and then rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Elizabeth, dear. We have indeed a way to put this war to a little time out. The only thing we need to do once I cast this spell is to find some knights equally to the amount of clans in this world and above and equally to the sins of life. Since gods and goddesses are the same, as well as the druids and the humans, we need…"

"Seven knights." Came Hawk's voice through Merlin's explanation.

"More specifically, seven knights of the deadly sins."

"But how are we supposed to find them?" Elizabeth couldn't imagine where they would have to start searching for them.

Merliodas was smirking. "I told you it's a good time to start a bar! The Boar's Hat will be on her way!"

Somewhere inside Elizabeth began to melt from the warmth she felt flowing through her veins. She couldn't explain why she felt this way, but all the years of being the "unlucky bird" of her kind had blackened and weakened her heart, almost doubting her value of being alive.

Maybe, after all this time, she wasn't as useless as she thought.

"But first we need to get Elizabeth some clothes."

 **Author's** **note: And that was number 4. Leave a review if you'd like. Or fav/follow this story. Or both? I was thinking of a question for you, but it makes kinda sense where this story goes for now. BUUUT, might you have an idea what spell Merlin was talking about and what it requires? I'm curious :)**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Es12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's note: Happy new year everyone! I have come back from my slumbersleep to update chapter 5. Took me long enough again to write a new chapter, neh? Sorry, had also a writer block, but I erased it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Well, shall we be on our way?" Meliodas announced.

Elizabeth was confused. "But…what about all the stuff you have brought here? How are we supposed to bring them along?"

Meliodas gave her a wink. "Hawk, if you would do the honour."

Hawk stood immediately straight up on all fours. "HA! With pleasure! MOMMA, LET'S BE ON OUR WAY!"

A sudden earthquake made everything shook and tranquil. Elizabeth was surprised to experience such event. A tremble of the earth has never occurred up above, but the big surprise had yet to come as they were suddenly lifted up, with house and all. As if something beneath them rose from the ground.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Nihihihi," Hawk giggled. "Elizabeth, let's go outside so you can meet my momma!"

"Oka-hahahay!" Elizabeth managed to say before she was dragged along by Hawk and pushed from behind by Meliodas. When they went outside, Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes as she walked towards the green landscape. They were actually moving and they were high in the sky, but still low beneath the clouds.

How? Did the house move on its own? No, that wouldn't be possible.

Elizabeth then decided to investigate and spread her large wings. She felt excited to fly once again, but she felt the stinging pain in her shoulder return, luckily less intense than before. She flew towards the edge and flew downwards, noticing the green field bent down as well and the actual landscape beneath her. More curiosity dwelled in her mind and thus she decided to find out what the green field was. Then she saw something familiar, but much bigger.

It has legs just like Hawk!

And as on cue, it's head turned towards her and at last Elizabeth found out it was a gigantic swine with adorable small black eyes that made it possible to let the house move. The swine smiled and wiggled her ears to greet her. Elizabeth was overjoyed.

"Nice to meet you too, Momma Hawk!"

While they were on their way on their first journey together, Merlin, Elizabeth, Meliodas and Hawk went to carry out a different task. Merlin has retreated to the basement on her long purple heels where she claimed to concentrate better when she's left alone for a while. The description of the spell was written in common language, but the author of the book didn't take his time to decipher also the requirements for the spell. The need of seven soldiers was not enough for the spell to perform. In a very old and forgotten language was something else written, but no one spoke that language these days anymore.

"I need to know what is written there. It might be very important and essential and thus unthinkable to ignore that. Please, while I decipher this, do not disturb me. I think I need to translate it twice or thrice before I can read this." Merlin turned around and made her way downstairs.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime Merlin?" Elizabeth asked.

"Gather information from travelers of when we arrive in a town. The men or women we are looking for shouldn't be common beings."

Elizabeth was thinking while holding her chin. Now what would those soldiers look like? How does a soldier on Earth look like actually? Did they wear robes like her kind does? Did they have weapons? And how do other beings of the clans look like? Elizabeth's knowledge about Earth was quite little, much to her disappointment. Up above you always heard stories that were passed on from generations. They did have books, but only Sacrament scrolls and information about her own clan, but nothing that could have informed her outside her kingdom. Well, except some information about demons, but those were not based on truths, but from rumours and threats.

 _I also hate the fact we know so little about our world._ For once her inner voice agreed with her.

"If you think to hard your head will explode," came a voice behind her.

Elizabeth laughed softly, sounding like tiny chiming bells that pleasantly ring. "Don't worry. My thoughts weren't to deep." She then noticed that a pile of clothes were neatly folded in his hands. "Meliodas-sama, are those..?"

Then Hawk came back from the kitchen and yelped out of the blue.

"Meliodas! Are you really giving those to Elizabeth what I think they are?!"

"Yes," he said enthusiastic. "You can change into these. I hope you like them." He handed over the pile of clothes to Elizabeth and smirked, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes Elizabeth hadn't recognized yet.

"Well…thanks…I guess."

"Elizabeth! Do n-mmhmhmm!" the rest of Hawk's words were muffled by Meliodas's hands.

"Should you require any help, do not hesitate to call me okay?" His was still smirking like a mad men and it started to make Elizabeth nervous.

"…okay. I'll be in my room then." She made her way towards her bedroom, but the confusion still ghosted in her mind.

Why was he looking at me like that?

When Elizabeth was once again in her room, she unfolded the pile of clothes onto her bed. She was confused about the size of each garment she unfolded.

 _They look small, too small for me to wear them… Did he give me the wrong clothes?_

On her bed now lay in front of her a pink tank top with ruffles on the sleeve-side and bottom. There were also three horizontal pieces of clothes of the same material with on each one two small golden buttons. Furthermore, a very small black skirt with again ruffles at the end, a brown belt, only one incredibly long black sock that would cover her entire leg and a black ribbon. On the floor lay one white step-in-shoe and the matching one was black.

 _What was that pig trying to tell you? He sounded alarmed and embarrassed. Do we really need to wear this Elizabeth?_

I'm sure that was nothing. They wouldn't give me something impropriate to wear right? I'm mean, this skirt is to small for my liking, but anything else seems fine to me.

 _I still don't like this…_

Elizabeth shook her head, took the tank top in her hands and held it in front of her. She turned it multiple times to figure out how to put it on. There wasn't an opening in it for her wings. So it meant for her to make her wings disappear, something she didn't like to do, but was probably necessary to not draw any unnecessary attention. However, for a goddess to make her wings disappear, it required no spell, but more inner focus of the mind. She needed to imagine herself without her wings and walking instead of flying. These thoughts made her sad, but she did it. She imagined retracting her feathers one by one until there was none left and at last she imagined making her wings disappear. Eventually she felt the weight lifting from her shoulders and when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she saw herself as a regular woman.

It's just temporary, she thought sadly.

 _I wouldn't be so sure about that. What if he chose these clothes to make you unable to escape. Elizabeth dear, you have become a prisoner._

That is way to dramatic, she thought bitterly.

Either way, Elizabeth ignored her inner voice and dressed herself into the given clothes. Once she was finished, she again looked into the mirror to inspect her new outfit.

A great mistake. She instantly felt the heat rising to her cheeks and feeling more embarrassed then ever.

The tank top was leaving her stomach exposed, it felt really tight around her bust and the skirt barely covered her underwear.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land. Eventually a combination of a scream and a moan escaped her lips. It wasn't unnoticed.

A few knocks were heard on her door. "Elizabeth? Are you still in there? Have you tried on the clothes I gave you?" The smile in his voice was unmistakable and Elizabeth was both in rage and embarrassment now. She however couldn't speak due her shock.

Meliodas then decided to march into her room to check on her.

"My, you look better then I thought you would look in those clothes. They fit like a glove. I approve!" He brought his thumb up, wearing a sneaky smirk which at last made Elizabeth that angry she could speak again.

"What has gone into your MIND to give me these inappropriate garments?! What do I look like to you?! I WILL CERTAINLY NOT WEAR THEM! TELL ME YOU ARE JUST MESSING WITH ME, MAKING MYSELF UNABLE TO FL-".

Suddenly Meliodas stood on her bed in a blink and bent forward so closely his nose almost touched hers.

"You look like a perfect creature from heaven," he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her face and his emerald green eyes piercing into hers. "…that has been wounded in her soul throughout her life. A woman who has been underestimated and made everyone think the opposite of her abilities. You shouldn't hide yourself and be embarrassed. You are perfect just as you are." He stood up straight, now a head taller then Elizabeth since he still used her bed as a plateau. He brought his fists into his sides and spoke normally when he continued speaking. "Moreover, it is better for the both of us when we do not show our wings in public. It would only raise suspicion and unwanted attention." He paused and suddenly looked more like a small child with his playful grin. "And that's why these clothes are perfect for you! Come downstairs whenever you're ready and I'll teach you how to be a waitress!" Elizabeth could only stare at him with widened eyes, hypnotized by his words she had never heard before as her cheeks warmed and her ears burned.

"Merlin, would you please, please, please be my waitress as well? With you and Elizabeth as my lovely waitresses I am certain we will receive an income greater than the investments we made for the Boar's Hat."

"Like hell I will!" Merlin stormed off with great irritation towards the basement. "Have fun while I prepare the ceremony to give us the time we DESPERATELY need, instead of playing dolls and be men's entertainment."

When Merlin was gone, Hawk watched the door of the basement slamming shut tight.

"Wow, you've done it Meliodas. You certainly have made her mad." Hawk was worried, even more when Elizabeth would do the waitressing all by herself tonight. They at last have seen a small village in sight from up the third floor of this house. It couldn't been seen clearly how crowded that place could be, but Meliodas had confidence it would be a great evening to open the Boar Hat for the villagers.

"Nah, she's just not into helping me with serving me. That's fine." He turned around to look outside through a window. "But tonight is our first chance to find The Sins. The sooner we can gather valuable information, the faster we can end the war."

Something about Meliodas's voice made Hawk perk his head up. He sounded… longing?

Hawk decided to lift his spirits up, bringing him into a good mood.

"Meliodas, have you thought about a cook?"

Meliodas looked at Hawk questionably. "Why would I need a cook? I can do it myself."

Hawk hung his head. "I knew it, we're screwed."

"What do you mean w-." A light bulb went on. "Hawk, say one more word about my cooking and I'll add SWINE Stew to the menu. Or, how about Roasted PORK? Or how about…"

"NOOOOOO, you're absolutely right! Who needs a cook that won't even reach your unique tastes and skills? No one would make better scrapes than you!"

Meliodas smirked. "Thought so too."

At last Elizabeth came back from her room, still blushing about her new uniform. Meliodas smiled and extended his hand towards her. "Come here, we can practice easily here."

"Right," Elizabeth said and made her way towards them.

"Huh, Elizabeth, where are your wings?" Hawk asked worriedly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Nothing to worry about. I have retracted them to fit into these." She gestured to her new outfit.

"Ahhh," Hawk said. "Elizabeth, should you want to wear something else, just say the word and I'll figure something out for you."

Elizabeth laughed and a slight blush made way towards her cheeks. "No, I am quite used to them now. It's alright."

Meliodas had walked to the kitchen and picked up something. He then returned with an empty tray.

"We'll start with getting you comfortable with this." He passed over the tray to Elizabeth and showed her how to held it. Since it was empty, Elizabeth could easily support the tray on her left hand.

"With your dominant hand you place the orders and also remove the dishes from the table," he explained. When Elizabeth walked around, getting used to the way the tray layed in her left hand. Meliodas nodded in encouragement. "Alright, why don't we try with empty glasses?"

Hawk was very enthusiast as well. "You're doing great Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth sweatdropped. "Thanks, but the hard part has yet to come."

Elizabeth found it more difficult now that extra weight was on the tray. Her left arm started to tremble as well as her hand, which led to making the glasses shake and chime softly. She wasn't physically strong in her arms and her shoulder started to sting painfully. However, she didn't show any signs of being in pain. She almost lost her balance and almost let the tray with delicate glasses fall, weren't Meliodas in time to put his hand under the tray as well, steadying the tray.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth was slightly shaking from the thought of almost destroying the glasses. Meliodas took over the tray and put it on the kitchen table. He changed the glasses with one tankards made of wood and grabbed one more to held in his hands. When he walked back to Elizabeth, she clenched her left hand into her right hand an looked incredibly guilty.

"Elizabeth, don't worry. It was my fault for noticing you had to support it with your injured shoulder. Here, see if this is easier for you." He handed the tray with the single tankard over. Elizabeth tried to held it in her left hand again and she immediately felt the difference.

Meliodas noticed too. "Want to try with two tankards?" Elizabeth nodded.

When two tankards were fine as well, Meliodas nodded once again encouraging. "Whenever you'll feeling uncomfortable or when you need to push yourself to hard tonight, will you inform me about this?"

"Yes, I will," she promised.

Later that night, when they settled down near the town and informed everyone about their new bar, the Boar's Hat was surprisingly crowded with men and even some women. Apparently they all needed some relief and since the Boar's Hat was a newcomer, everyone was curious about her food and drinks, however, they soon found out that the drinks, mostly ale beer, was terrific and the food was indescribable. There was bad food, horrible and disgusting, but now everyone had found a new experience in bad food.

Uneatable.

The food, made by none other than the owner, contained insane combinations of food and herbs. Sometimes it was burned, sometimes the combination was to poor and some customers claimed to have seen food that was brought to life and almost crawled its way to escape.

Poor Elizabeth has to walk miles in one night because she ran back and forth to bring and collect meals. And at the top of all she never has noticed before how clumsy she could be until she tripped for the first time. And a second time. And a third. By the fourth time she accidently spilled all the drinks and food on the customers, but they were so compassioned and kind towards her, she almost begun to tear up. That gave Elizabeth the strength and energy to keep working and doing her best. Hawk was there to clean everything up, despites being nauseous of eating every returned of spilled food.

And when they finally waved the last customers goodbye, she could only walk to a chair and crumbled like dust into it with her head leaning on the table.

"…sooo..tired..". She could fall instantly asleep since the wooden chair was unusually comfortable now. She lazily looked from her point over to a pink pig that had all his legs in the air, drooling from his mouth and every now and then would twitch out of nowhere, or snore. Normally Elizabeth would turn green at the sight, but was to tired to care. Vaguely she remembered not seeing Merlin at all, but then again was to tired to be worried about it. She didn't even care to notice someone was lifting her from her chair and tugging her in her own bed, or even feeling the soft and warm blankets hugging her sore body. And most of all, she missed as a butterfly kiss was planted on her hand.

 **Author's note: See ya soon! Do not forget to review/follow! Or whatever you want. I'll make chapter 6 now :)**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's note: As promised, chapter 6. I just write until chapter 10 and then I'll try to improve my writing, but if there is someone who would help me with the grammar (a beta reader right?) then please let me know! I am quite proud of this story and hope to expand it as best and long as I can make it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Since I replace the intermezzo with this chapter, I want to come clear that I am not English or American. This means that English is not my native language and I deeply apologise for all the errors in this story... sniff**

Elizabeth creaked her eyes open and was almost blinded by the intensity of the sunlight that pierced her window. She felt she had slept way to little since her eyes burned and her body felt stiff and exhausted from yesterday.

Yesterday

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. Yesterday was fun. Even though she messed up a lot, she was treated kindly by every customer. The normally almost empty living room was completely filled with humans, warmth and joy. If she had to describe it in one word, then she would say everyone was in harmony with each other. No hatred was there, no judgment. Just people among each other to enjoy the drinks (the food certainly not) and celebrating the little peace inside the Boar's Hat.

She opened her eyes and decided to jump out of bed. Now that her wings weren't on her back for a while she felt lighter. And happier. Happy that she could be herself without anyone to judge her. Happy she could be of service last night.

She walked over to the one closet in her room and opened it, in search of some clean clothes. Somehow she wasn't surprised at the available clothes in front of her. There were familiar pink tank tops, familiar black skirts and the remaining pieces of clothes to complete similar outfits like she wore right now.

 _He's a pervert._

Elizabeth laughed softly. He makes it easy for me to choose though.

She took out a new set of clothes and walked outside her bedroom in search of a bathroom. She was surprised to see no one was awake yet. And she was disgusted by the sight of a filthy, messy room. I'll clean this up once I cleaned myself.

Buuut..where could be the bathroom?

She noticed one door in the wall that she hadn't open yet. Since no one else was awake, what would be the harm to search herself?

She found out that behind the door was a staircase. It went into a spiral. She could see it leaded to two more doors and one window. Once she reached the first door she carefully opened it.

Lucky guess, it was the bathroom!

Elizabeth felt refreshed and clean after her nice short bath. Her hair shone once again and made her hair look more lime green then silver. That would change once her hair would dry up. The lime green will fade slightly and become more silver-ish. She brushed it so it would fall down onto her back and brushed her bangs. She then put her clothes on, still feeling unsure since everything felt tight and was a little to short for her liking. When she came downstairs she noticed she was still the only one up. Not even Hawk was there to greet her. It felt a little unusual that no one was joining her this morning, but perhaps it was because of last night. Maybe they went off to bed much later than she did. She again didn't remember how she got in bed in the first place, but she had a feeling who might be responsible. Just imagining that face made her heart flutter a bit faster and warmed her cheeks slightly. She shook her head to clear her mind and fooled herself she felt this way just because she was hungry.

She walked over to the kitchen to fetch herself something to eat, but she lost that determination when she only saw vegetables, plain flour, raw eggs and other unprepared things. She hadn't cooked or baked once in her life, now feeling clueless about what to do with the fresh ingredients in front of her.

 _Why don't you wait until someone else has woken up, you fool?_

A more reasonable option, she agreed silently. She instead wanted to clean things up around here and found immediately a mop and a basket to put water in it. She also found a solid, soft, yet a slippery stone that had a faint scent of lavender. Could this be soap? She have heard about the product that it could be used for cleaning purpose. She herself only needed to use water to clean herself. Elizabeth had a feeling that with only the use of water the room couldn't been cleaned properly.

So she just put the soap-thing into the basket and put water into it. She learned when she rubbed the soap-thing, it dissolved faster in water than left untouched, which quickened the process. Once she was satisfied enough with the amount of soap in water, she put the mop into the water and began to clean the floor.

After a while of cleaning the floor and the mess, she noticed that at last Hawk came to join her. He was surprised to find Elizabeth already awake and energeticly cleaning the room.

"Elizabeth! Good morning! You're one early bird despite the late hours of last night." If Elizabeth could somehow clarify her observing, she could swore she saw flowers twirling around Hawk's head.

"Hawk-chan, good morning to you as well! I don't know, but I just feel excited and well-rested today." She felt herself confirming her remark because she still felt she could do anything now even after cleaning the mess for almost two hours straight. "Hawk, do you happen to know where Merlin gets breakfast? I assume Merlin is still asleep and I don't want to wake her." Hawk looked thoughtfull. "Well, I think we need to get some in a village or town I'm afraid. The customers kept ordering stuff and as Meliodas is handy in cooking as a dork, he used up all the bread. That bastard really should learn how to cook." Hawk suddenly looked troubled. "Elizabeth, I don't know if we should go out now! What is we get lost on our way or something happens here?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I think we will be alright. We will be together and as long as we do not draw to much attention and stick together, we will be alright."

Hawk nodded. "Alright, let's do this!." He went off to find some money while Elizabeth wrote a small note for the other residents of this house.

"You'mm meady Elimabem?" Hawk's mouth was stuffed with a small leather sack full of coins and a cotton bag for carrying the supplies they are going to buy.

Elizabeth sweatdropped. "Yes, but I think it's better if I carry the coinpurse and bag myself? You can talk freely to me without concerning yourself." Hawk had to think a second, but nodded his head with also an obvious sweatdrop, making the coins in the purse chime.

"Watch out!"

BAMMMM!

"Owowowowwow," Hawk complained.

"Hawk-chan, are you alright?" Elizabeth's concern was crystal clear in her voice.

"Yeah, my head will swell from the impact though." He became suddenly furious. "What the hell WHY DIDN'-". Hawk swallowed the rest of his outbursts in when he saw that a small girl lay on her butt as well and looked very guilty at the talking pig.

"I-I'm sorry. I was in a rush…hang on, you're newcomers aren't you? Here, take this. I hope you come visit our village because we have much to offer there! You'll see!"

She handed over a flyer of Bernia Village.

"I'll be on my way. I apologize again for the trouble. Have a nice day!" The little girl grabbed her barrow with other flyers, waiting to be passed on to travelers, and made a run for it.

"Wait," Elizabeth yelled, but the little girl was already gone.

"A well," Hawk said. "Let's be on our way Elizabeth. The girl can handle herself."

Elizabeth nodded. "Hang on Hawk," Hawk was confused as Elizabeth put her hand on Hawk's head. "May I?" Hawk nodded, frozen from confusion. When Elizabeth focused her energy on Hawk's forehead, a green light shone from underneath her handprint. Hawk could immediately feel the bruising on his head healing.

"Ahhh, thank you Elizabeth. That feels much better." Elizabeth smiled. "No need to thank me. It was nothing." Hawk looked at her in respect.

"But seriously! I have never seen anyone something like you did!"

Elizabeth blushed. "Again, it's no big deal Hawk-chan."

Hawk grinned at her cute respons and together they marched towards Bernia Village.

"Bernia Village is a small village southwest of Britannia. It has a population of fifty seven humans, spread across nineteen houses, one major building, in which the chief lives, and two farms that produced the livestock, vegetables and, more importantly, the best ale of Britannia. No one ever dare to question its name except the greedy, spoiled and feared holy knight Gilthunder…".

"Hang on," Elizabeth said, interrupting herself, looking over at Hawk. "What's a holy knight?"

"Euh? You don't know what a holy knight is? Elizabeth, if you should remember one thing about them, it's that you never ever ever come cross with one! They are the knight of knights, skilled with a sword and master in conjuring a specific element. Wherever those knights are, it means trouble."

"But, who do the knights serve? Usually knights serve a king, don't they?"

Hawk watched the ground angrily. "Yeah, they serve the four kingdoms; Liones, Danafur, Edinburgh and Camelot. The holy knights are actually guardians of the Human race. I heard one holy knight is equally to thirty soldiers."

Elizabeth looked ahead and thought about Hawk's words. It's interesting that beside the Fairy clan, hers and the Demon clan another species can perform magic. Not all humans, but it is interesting to think about how it is possible that not all humans can do magic. And another thing. According to the flyer they have, sir Gilthunder should be a strong holy knight if everyone fears him.

"What does that flyer have more to say about Bernia Village?" Hawk's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's see," Elizabeth searched for the last words she read and noticed that only a few lines were left.

"However. Gilthunder's opinion was easily changed as soon as his lips tasted the first few drops of our splendid ale. For everyone who has time and money to spend, come to our beautiful village and enjoy the rich culture and our famous ale!"

A few minutes later they have at last arrived at Bernia Village. It looked like a typical farm village with a mill some now and then, attached farms and houses of stone with straw roofing. When Elizabeth and Hawk walked further into the village, they could see a market that was full of life, the ideal place to get their breakfast and lunch. The market had everything they could possibly need. The smell of fresh baked bread mixed with the aromatic scents of candles and incenses. A stall had a variety of vegetables and fruits and of course were there enough stalls that sold the most likely ales.

"Elizabeth, there is so much to choose. What should we buy first?" Hawk was slightly drooling from all the delicacies. "Elizabeth, hurry, I cannot control myself if we do not hurry with buying groceries…". Elizabeth laughed at Hawk's comments.

"Don't worry. I cannot wait as well to have breakfast at last. How about we buy the bread first?"

When they had visited every stall they needed to visit, the coinpurse was almost empty, but their bag was filled with delicious good stuff. They were about to leave when suddenly a voice called to them.

"Hey! You there! Young lady and the pig! I recognize that outfit, aren't you from the Boar's Hat?"

Elizabeth and Hawk looked at each other before they faced the yelling man. "Yes, we are," Elizabeth said.

"Good! Good, listen. Come closer!" Elizabeth and Hawk switched again glances. "No, I have no bad intentions. I only ask for a favour." Elizabeth and Hawk eyed the man suspiciously as they approached his stall. Elizabeth slightly recognized the man. He was yesterday at the Boar's Hat, drinking his ale and became drunk, raved about things that made no sense.

"Listen, could you do me a favour and purchase some of my ale? I believe you are travelers with a mobile tavern, because I have never seen you before last night. But that makes it more perfect! You see, I would like to help the people here with getting more visitors to our small village. We run out on customers since we buy from each other. We rarely see visitors from outside this village and it would really help if you could promote our pride, our Bernia ale. Could you do that?" Elizabeth looked guiltily at the man. She wanted to help him, but they had bought so much already that they wouldn't have enough money left to buy from him. "I'm sorry, but we are almost out of money..".

"Ah, I see. Well, how about this. You can take my ale, free of charge, but you need to do something for me in return."

"And what's that thing we need to do?" Hawk asked him, still eying him suspiciously.

The man sighed before he spoke. "In the Forest of white dreams there is something out there that has haunted the bravest men of our village. No one dares to enter that forest to hunt. I simply ask you to find out what or who that something is and eliminate him. Do we have a deal?"

Elizabeth and Hawk looked at each other. "Is it alright if we consider this first with our boss?"

"Of course! Of course that's fine! Do not forget me however. The offer will stand until tomorrow. If you do accept, you then have four days to find that thing in the forest, alright?" He held out his hand, which Elizabeth shook with determination.

 **Author's note: Argg, a clifhanger. Next week chapter 7 and will be longer. I apologise it's shorter then usual...**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


End file.
